


Double Duty

by Killmongurl



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Action, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Basically a big mixing pot of stuff, Conspiracy, Drama, F/M, Not canon compliant- black panther, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killmongurl/pseuds/Killmongurl
Summary: Outsider Ava has been working at the bathhouse in Jabari Land for years, she never expected it to become so complicated. When King T'Challa and Lady Nakia hold their engagement party the celebration turns bloody and fingers are pointed.





	Double Duty

**Jabari Land, Adisa's Bathhouse, 2nd floor.**

 

They accepted him even after hours. All of them.

The first night had been a week into Ava's contract at the bathhouse. She'd been cleaning one of the smaller rooms designed for one or two guests at a time. Switching out the towels for fresh ones next morning, damp curls pressed to her forehead from the indoor hot spring, she heard a barrage of footsteps approaching. Hastily, she stuffed the remaining towels inside the storage cabinet, not wanting to be accused of slacking even though she was not.

Blowing a gust of air from her pursed lips, Ava smoothed her hair back for the millionth time that day and tightened her triple buns. Not for the first time, she muddled over the option of cutting her long locks. Ava threw her head back with a tired whine, flapping the tan and brown uniformed robes swathed on her sweaty frame. Her attention was pulled back once again by the muffled noises, the sound of her name beyond the cracked door had her frowning. She frowns, the other workers hadn't referred to her by name since day one.

Without warning, the sliding door was pushed back. Ava winced, covering her eyes to adjust against the bright light to find Raki and Cangza standing there. 

" **American** ," Raki, the manager, a young Jabari woman with a bed of curls sitting atop an otherwise shaved head — spoke with command. Her natural muscles flexed impressively as she crossed her arms as if to mock Ava's soft, pathetic structure. 

Ah. There it is.

"What is it?" Ava responded in a dull tone, arching her brow.

"Is this room ready?" Raki inquired, distress bleeding into her voice.

Frowning, Ava gave a cursory look around before nodding. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

Raki ignored her and turned to Cangza, head of security, much to Ava's frustration. "Tell them to pick up the pace and then make sure they clear the floor. Five minutes. The morning shift will finish the rest of the rooms tomorrow." She instructed him, urgency bleeding into her normally controlled voice

Blinking confusedly, partly because Ava wasn't being chastised for some slight, imagined mistake, and the distress on Raki's face was definitely a first.

"What's going on?" Ava tensed, fingers curling around the handlebar of her cart. She watched with trepidation as Cangza disappeared from view, shouting for others to make themselves known, the heavy, wooden doors sliding open. "Should I leave? I'm finished."

"No." Raki stormed into the room with purpose, her robes swaying behind her. She opened the double doors leading to the outside spring, a flurry of snow whooshing in. "Not yet. Grab the medicinal ointments and herbs – the ones for muscle relaxant, fever, pain – I will have someone replace them before we open come morning."

If Ava hadn't been gaping before, now she was. "Oh- _kay_..." Freaking out now, she watched Raki refill the indoor hot spring. Slots in the round, wooden tub opened by lever from the ceiling, and in came rushing pure, mineral water from the surrounding outdoor springs, sloshing over the colorful stones laid at the bottom.

So far, Ava had surmised three facts: Whoever was coming must be important. They wanted privacy to be coming so late, almost two hours after closing time. And they required little or no workers going by the clearing of the entire floor so they must be very familiar with this place.

"Is Lord M'Baku visiting?" Ava tried with a small sigh. Her boss, Adisa, had told her on the first day M'Baku and his wife ocassionally indulged past hours, sometimes they would even bring their children. But if he was coming it didn't seem like it would be for pleasure if he needed treatment.

She would assume anyone in their right mind would go to a healer. She couldn't wrap her head around he strangeness of Wakanda, she didn't think she ever would.

Raki snorted. "I wish," she answered under her breath before raising her voice again. "American, set them near the edge. Heat up the ones that need to be heated."

Nostrils flaring, Ava spun on her heel and did as told, stalking off to the cabinets on the wall. Unbidden, she glanced outside. From the snow capped boulders holding in the calm, smoky waters, to the towering mountains that kissed the stars swimming in the deepest blues.

It was a magical.

Having calmed down a little, Ava opened the cabinet labeled 'Healing' between "Floral' and 'Disposable Head Wraps.'

"I know you know my name," Ava said casually. "I will get you to say it to my face one day. Not because I want your approval, but because I deserve respect. Just like everybody else here."

Raki made a disapproving noise.

Ava grabbed several bottles and headed to the tub when a series of thuds rumbled under her bare feet, echoing loudly through the halls.

A scream pierced the halls making her flinch violently, she gasped aloud. It was, undoubtedly, not the hoots and howls she had become accustomed to from Jabari. This was full of rage and pain. Pulled from the depths of rawest emotion rather than the prideful chest of anyone around here. It was inhuman.

One of the bottles slid down from where it was nestled inside the crook of her arm and **smacked**  onto the floor. White, viscous liquid splattered all the way up to her calf. She shrieked.

" _Quickly_!" Raki hissed, gesturing wildly as the ruckus became louder, about a dozen voices swelling around the mad howling. "Come! _Come_!"

She did so and came close to slipping on the spilled ointment, her breathing coming in short, frightened breaths. Raki's growing panic along with the steam and humidity didn't help matters.

"Go!" Raki shooed her away the moment she dropped the bottles as nearly as she could with trembling fingers. "Clean up your mess— clumsy child!"

Hopping on her non-slippery foot, she snatched some towels from her cart and dropped to her knees on hardwood with more force than anticipated. Wincing, she ignored the pain flaring through her and set to wiping the mess when the entrance door sped open, bouncing against its frame.

Both women stilled in shock.

Standing at the threshold were two masked men and Lord M'Baku included. Donned in his rich leather, heavy wooden armor, and with his silver fur hood pulled up. He looked every bit as dignified and formidable as Ava seen in the holovid she'd seen of him, Knobkerrie in hand.

The men surrounding him were _bloody_. As if they just arrived back from a terrible war. Maybe they had. If Wakandans could keep their country secret all this time, who knew what else they were hiding from the outside world.

The two men wore mesh suits similar to the Black Panther, the only difference being they were white and the necklaces gold. It one made the red more visually striking. Ava felt sick.

"Leave us," M'Baku spoke, quiet yet firm, his gaze barely sweeping over them as he inspected the room. "That will be all for tonight, Raki, thank you."

Raki nodded stiffly, her jaw set firm. She moved first and Ava trailed meekly behind, careful not to make any eye contact or inhale the tangy, bitter scent of blood clinging to the strange men.

Her heart was racing and her knees felt weak, mind spinning as tried to rationalize what she'd gotten herself into working here.

As they entered the empty, brightly lit hall and hurried down the corridor a familiar face rounded the corner.

"White Wolf," Raki greeted with thinly veiled disdain.

"Bu- Mr. Barnes," Ava sputtered. Oh, tonight was full of surprises indeed! He wore the very same sleek suit as the two men. She caught herself sighing in relief that his appeared to be blood free, at least. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Bucky stepped forward, placing a heavy, gloved hand between her shoulder blades to gently urge her forward. His cloudy blue eyes were hyper-focused, black irises boring down on her anxiety. "Explanation later. C'mon, need to get you two outta here."

"It is none of the American's concern," Raki sniffed haughtily before casting a heated look at Bucky which he ignored. It said that it shouldn't be any of _his_ concern either.

Ava shot her a glare before turning back to Bucky. "Bu-"

Bucky's warm, confident smile gave her pause despite the warning bells ringing in her head.

And that inhuman sound; faint but close at the same time. If she tuned in more, she could hear the man's wet, raspy coughing that sounded more and more like a broken chainsaw. It grated on her ears. Later on, when she's laying awake, it would tear at her heart.

And it wouldn't be until the day after when her boss Adisa, a wise older woman with a small white fro, would sit her down to explain. She was one of the few kind to Ava. 

 

* * *

 

"Last night you came across the latter," Adisa had told her as they sat in her office on the fourth floor.

A large painting hovered above Adisa. A beautiful picture done in red and white, a woman with large, kinky curls in the center, but only the top half of her was human. Her long tail curved, its scales gold and shining. There was a huge green snake draped across her shoulders, its head resting on her breasts and staring out at Ava.

"The Hatut Zeraze." Adisa began, dragging Ava's attention back on her. "A new, special breed of Wakandan War Dogs." Adisa leaned in, honey brown eyes narrowing to gauge any and every miniscule movement on her face.

Swallowing down her dry throat, Ava straightened her posture. "You already know that my parents were War Dogs." She spoke slow and careful. "The moment I turned eighteen they told me _everything_. Or...close enough. Finally, some of the things they did when I was growing up – or didn't do – made sense." She shrugged. "I wouldn't be here in Wakanda if I hadn't taken their confessions well."

Adisa nodded in approval.

"So, I guess what I'm trying to say is...you can trust me to keep the bathhouse's secrets." She tilts her chin up.

Adisa clapped her hands together loudly, laughing. "Good! Now– heed my word of warning, Ava, you _mustn't_ speak of what you saw last night or anything from here on about the going-ons of the Hatut Zeraze. No matter what you may hear or see. To anyone! Not the other employees, not even me; unless, of course, you feel it is of the upmost importance concerning safety reasons."

Ava's heart sped up, eyes wide.

"Not even a word to your parents; they've defected anyhow." Adisa waved the thought off. "Privacy is important for _all of our guests_ , especially the ones that may come in time to time during after hours."

"Understood," Ava promised solemnly. She stood to leave. Halfway to the door she turned around. "Adisa?"

"Hm?"

"May I just ask one about one thing? About last night?"

"...one thing." She gestured for her to proceed.

Ava fidgeted with her robes nervously, casting her eyes around the office; to the many wooden sculptures of Hanuman and treasure boxes, jewelry, fur, and soft robes laid on top of them. She summoned the courage to speak.

"Last night, someone had been screaming. One of the men. It– it sounded **terrible**. Like...like he was..." She trailed off, afraid, fingers grazing her throat unconsciously.

Slowly, Adisa looked up from her papers. "...oh?"

Uncertainty pressed at the back of her skull, not wanting Adisa to know she couldn't handle the job after promising. Working at the bathhouse although no means glamorous had its rewards and perks some days, despite the cold shoulders or low comments or outright _hate_ an outsider like her received, Ava couldn't imagine doing anything else. If she had to endure a couple War Dogs now and then, well, she had gotten a head start in that area.

But the worry that ate away at her all night persisted. "I just wanted to know if he was okay?" _Did he survive_ , Ava thought, _whatever or whoever they have came across the night before._

Adisa's face softened, but her eyes were sharp once more as she studied Ava. After a long moment, she nodded. A fond smile graced her features, almost humorous with the way her rich brown eyes sparkled like freshly treated wood. "Yes. Yes, he is okay. I shall pass along your concern to him."

Ava gasped. "Uh...that won't be necessary! I- I should be going now." Bowing awkwardly (and unnecessarily) she quickly departed. Her parents were all the War Dogs she'd needed in her life, and she didn't exactly feel comfortable with any of them knowing her name. Ava scurried down the hall with her head low, the sound of Adisa's chuckling reverberating in her ears all day.

 

* * *

 

**Two years later, Outskirts of Golden City, Nwadike Household.**

 

"Need any help Papa?" Ava teased as she and her mother watched him grunt and heave the too large tree he'd chopped down inside their home.

Their neighbors stared, some curious while others long used to what they called the Nwadike's "American Antics."

" _Nope_. Nope, I have it," her father assured for the second time.

Her mother tsked, pouring coffee into their mugs to fight off the Winter morning chill. "Look at your poor, aging  _father_ , we really could have done without a tree this year, Ava."

"Not old," he muttered.

"It wouldn't be Christmas without one!" Ava defended.

"Dear daughter of mine..." Ajani huffed, groaning as he stretched, cracking his back. "There wouldn't be a Christmas _with_ one. This is Wakanda," he laughed.

"Bah!" Ava waved him away and took a sip of her coffee. "Don't pretend you don't want it Papa, I saw you looking up every candy cane available online all weekend."

"Oh, _really_?" Rashida arched a brow at her husband.

"You two are focusing on the wrong things." He huffed, running a hand through his peppered beard. "Just think how beautiful the tree will look once we dress it up!"

Ava humored him. "So you _are_ feeling homesick too? Not just for the candy canes?"

"Sure, sure..."

Smirking, she took another sip of her coffee. Yes, she couldn't help feeling homesick. And getting in and out of Wakanda for travel wasn't a walk in the park, even after almost seven years of revealing the truth to the world. Wakandans were proud people- _too_ proud sometimes, Ava thought. Which was funny considering she should probably start counting herself as one of them. She may not have her parents accents or growing up in Wakanda, but she was. Wasn't she?

Although some were curious about the outside world most of them did not take kindly to the idea of foreigners, and they counted her as such.

As she was ruminating on these things the tree was busy gaining sentience, levitating and letting itself in the house.

"Oh, look!" Rashida cried, pointing and howling with laughter. "It's a Christmas miracle after all."

Cangza's head popped up. "Nope! Just me." He grinned.

" _Ugh_ ," Ajani grunted, rolling his eyes, although there was no actual heat to it.

Ava shot to her feet, lightly swatting at her father's coat clad arm and giving him a warning look. "Hey, Cangza," she greeted cheerily. "Need any help?"

"Ah, no." His grinned widened. "I'm fine."

Rashida hummed, propping a fist under her chin as she watched Cangza handle the tree with ease. " _You sure are_ ," she drawled.

Now it was her mother who was getting the warning look, both from Ava and her husband.

"Where should I put it?" Cangza asked, ducking his head sheepishly.

"Over there by the bookshelf is _just_ fine," her father said rather dryly as he sat down with a small groan, earning a pat on the arm by his wife.

Ava watched them with a mixture of humor and nervousness. Over the past three years since arriving she'd made a few good friends in Wakanda, Cangza being one of them. Lately, however, he's been not so subtle in his desire for them being something more.

She observed him closely as he situated the tree on top of the red and green rug laid out. Cangza was undeniably handsome. His dark skin was smooth and glowing, his hair shaved short at the sides and thick on top like most Jabari people, with a smile big and inviting. His broad build made it clear he was of the Jabari tribe  _physically_ , but mentally he was more of an outsider like herself. Cangza was comfort, like the cup warming between her palms, and he made her laugh until she cried.

Ava considered him one of her closest friends. Which was one of the reasons she was hesitating on even _fantasizing_ about reciprocating his feelings. Shutting a firm door on the idea whenever it flitted through her mind. Ava loved him but she wasn't _in_ love with him, and she didn't want to ruin what they had on a what-if.

"What brings you by so early anyway, Cangza?" Her mother asked, getting up to grab him a cup.

Cangza dusted his hands of the tree's residue and walked over, taking the chair by Ava's right across from her father. Her face warmed as his thigh pressed firmly against hers. "Exciting news. Well, rumors for now, but we'll find out when we head to work," he said, grinning at Ava.

Filling his cup, Rashida pushed it to him. "Ooh, what is it?"

"You'll have to keep it on the down low–"

Ava interrupted, giggling, her influence on him sometimes surprising her.

"Hush you," Cangza pointed a finger at her. " _Anyway_ , the word is King T'Challa and Lady Nakia will be celebrating their engagement announcement at Asida's bathhouse for a weekend. Family and friends are expected to join, of course. Maybe even members on the council."

"How sweet!" Her mother fawned and set her eyes on Ava. "Those two make such a cute couple, always knew they would marry. T'Challa will make a great _husband_ as he is king." She made not so subtle eye movements at Cangza until Ava shot her a pleading look to _stop_. "Anyway, I guess I'll make a trip to the bathhouse soon...to see you two, that is."

"Sure, _that's_ what it is." Ava laughed. She couldn't believe her parents! Two former spies, so horrible at the act of deflecting. "And I'm sure you see the royal family coming in and out of the labs all the time! Papa probably waves at the border when he sees The Black Panther come and go."

Ajani grumbled, neutral.

Coming to her senses, Ava gasped. "Oh! Wait, when is this event supposed to be?" She asked Cangza.

"I imagined they booked months in advance so the whole place can be cleared for their guests– sorry," he addressed the last bit to Rashida. "Staff are only whispering about it now. The booked dates are coming up soon."

"But how soon?" Ava tensed in anticipation.

Cangza sipped his coffee while he thought. "Raki estimates in three weeks. I'd have to agree. Two for planning and ordering any special foods or decorations they might want, and to inform guests. And another week for making the place spotless."

"Oh?" Ava pouted, leaning back against her seat defeatedly.

"Eh!" Her father nudged her foot. "What is wrong with that!? Do you know how much the staff will be tipped by hosting the royal family and friends?"

She frowned. "But it might fall on Christmas weekend."

Rashida's face fell in realization. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"Sucks." Cangza agreed.

"It's fine I guess." She shrugged. "Looks like we really can't be having a Christmas in Wakanda anyway."

Rashida glared at Ajani who sputtered into his mug. "We will come up with something," he said quickly.

Ava smiled gratefully despite her doubts and stood. "We should be heading to work now. Let me go grab my bag," she told Cangza who immediately stood.

"Let me go, um, help." Cangza followed behind her.

"Boy has got to work on his game," Ajani muttered to his wife.

It had been a huge culture shock for Ava when she'd stepped on her parents homeland. It hadn't helped matters that she was still getting used to their  _real_ accents and their _real_ names. Sometimes the betrayal and hurt would flare back up, but they were completely understanding. She made a promise to herself to never use it against them after they took the first step in healing their relationship. They still gave her the best childhood anyone could want. 

Even after she moved out, a mere half hour away to be closer to the central of Birnin Zana, their family unit was still strong.

Ava smacked the ratty punching bag hanging near the entrance of her old room; a force of habit. Ritual. When she was young her parents had signed her up for a lot of activities to keep her happy and busy while they were off spying. With her fighting lessons, Ava also expected they wanted her to be safe– just in case. Neither confirmed it for her whenever she asked but she knew those particular classes were because of their line of work, moreso than if some crater faced boy ever tried to kiss her. 

Cangza sat on her bed and picked up one of her favorite stuffed animals; a fuzzy brown bear with different colored button eyes. "I still don't get why you didn't join the Dora Milaje or War Dogs when you moved here. You have some training and you parents' history to earn you the respect."

Ava snorted and walked past him, grabbing her messenger bag off the corner of a chair. "Yeah...even if I _did_ want to follow in their footsteps I highly doubt they would want an American born and raised on their team."

Cangza shrugged. "American born and raised you may be, _however_..." He held up a finger. "You are still a full blooded Wakandan."

Rolling her eyes, she slid her messenger bag over her head. "Full blooded," she repeated mockingly. "I guess I should be grateful for that at least, huh?"

Grabbing her hand, Cangza pulled her between his legs and before she knew it she was on his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist, the other still holding her hand.

"Don't be like that," he said seriously, looking up at her. "You are amazing, okay."

Ava squirmed shyly, pushing at his chest. He held her tighter. "Sure..." She grinned. "Now let me go before my daddy comes in here and strangles you'."

He did let her go, but not before placing a kiss on her hand.

Face hot and heart pounding, Ava shot up and flicked his ear teasingly, making him laugh.

"Boy, let's go."

 

* * *

 

**December 24th**

 

The bathhouse took her breath away every time she saw it.

It was grand and unlike anything she'd ever seen before, made with the finest Jabari wood. The main house was a towering spiral of five floors, connected to over a dozen smaller buildings by half oval tunnel-like halls, some much longer than others and expanding to areas she'd yet to visit. There was an overall homely, traditional cottage feel despite it's massive size and width. It made Ava think of hot cocoa, or thick, hearty stew in front of a crackling fire. 

It was more than just a place of business for a lot of people; customers and workers alike. It was a community. She would compare it to the neighborhood centers she hung out in growing up back in the states, _if_ she knew Wakandans wouldn't turn their nose up at the idea. It was warmth and home and _love_.

The main hall was a giant oval, casted in a golden light. Engravings of Hanuman and boats and mountains winded around the walls. The hall was full of people already, a mix of traditional and contemporary garbs from different tribe members, some foreigners were spotted here and there. They chatted amongst themselves, the energy calm and friendly, 

Maybe she _could_ enjoy the holidays a little.

" **American**!"

Ava sighed. "Or not." She turned around to see Raki looking irate, a customer facing her.

"...anyone is of course... _welcomed_." Raki _was_  was speaking to a man in a navy colored suit, her upper lip curling disdainfully. "It is Lord M'Baku's way of spreading good will and encouraging relations amongst the country's many... _communities_ ; and _others_." The 'unfortunately' part didn't need to be said aloud.

Frustrated, Ava rushed to help him. She couldn't believe Raki would be so hateful to take it out on T'Challa's and Nakia's guests!

Raki seemed pleased to see Ava (a first) and gestured at her. "Ava will be helping you from here." She left before Ava could reach them.

"Whew," the main said, turning to face her. "She must got some Vibranium _pebbles_ stuck in her boots or **somethin'**."

Sam Wilson.

The Falcon.

"Hello," Ava greeted.

He grins cheekily at her, eyes gleaming flirtatiously while looking her up and down behind his aviator sunglasses. "So...you here for business or pleasure?"

Ava blinked. "What? No, I work here?" And she could see now Raki had been irritated if he opened up with a similar line to her. 

His eyes widened, taken aback. "Oh, forreal? But–"

"My parents are Wakandan. Grew up in America," she said as if on autopilot. "And you're Sam Wilson." She grinned excitedly. "Are the other Avengers here too?"

"Nah. But they're nowhere as cool as me so..." He went back to grinning.

"It must be freeing," she said and explained further when he frowned, confused. "Your wings! You can just...strap them on and take off." She took a step closer, sharing a smile with him. "Do you fly? When you're not on a mission? I would."

Sam laughed loudly. "I do– but don't tell anybody." He winked.

From the corner of her eye she could see Raki watching her so she quickly switched back to Professional Mode. "Is there anything I can help you with, Mr. Wilson?"

"Nah...I think I'm good now. Thanks." 

Nodding, Ava turned to leave with a small wave. "See you later, Sam Wilson. The _Falcon_ –" she geeked, bouncing on her toes.

He laughed again. "Bet!"

Before she turned around, to her amazement and disbelief, was War Machine walking up to Sam. 

"Hey," she heard James Rhodes say to Sam. "Would you stop flirting and help me find King T'Challa and his sister so we can discuss..."

She didn't hear the rest, running off to begin her job.

Ava spent the better part of the first hour helping take guests and luggage to the rooms on the third floor. A lot more people than she'd anticpated were foreigners which shouldn't surprise her as much as it did, the king had traveled to many places over the years.

Back in the entrance hall, she spotted Cangza over in a corner speaking into his Kimoyo beads. Ava was embarrassed to say she was still trying to figure hers out. When he saw her he waved her over.

"The White Wolf is here." Cangza sounded surprised. "Which means you've got him." His relations with the Hatut was a lot more professional than hers, she would have to crowd them all in Adisa's office one day but she wasn't sure of Cangza's opinion on Bucky. 

Ava perked up. "Really? Where is he?" 

For as long as she'd been working here, Ava had been the only one assigned to Bucky Barnes. And he rarely came during the day, if so it was never during busy hours. She hadn't minded being stuck with him, never causing her trouble or getting handsy and being a pretty good conversationalist. She always enjoyed his visits and he practically knew her schedule. 

He wasn't in his Hatut suit (of course) or his farm robes. But in long, high collared blue robes with a belt tied around the middle and brown pants, his hair pulled into a bun, sans metal arm.

Ava hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still on a mission?" She said the last part in a low voice so no one could overhear. Hatut Zeraze usually stayed gone days at a time, sometimes a week or two.

He pulled back, smiling. "King T'Challa invited me. How could I say no?"

Ava nodded, biting her lip, she asked hesitantly. "Is the rest of the team all cleaned up and here too?"

"Not sure actually. You'd think that would come up but we don't really talk about our private lives."

Ava gave Bucky the usual; scrubbing him down in cool water and massaging his aching arm with hot oils before he would join in the hot springs with other guests. By the time she finished the hall's chatter picking up as the royal family finally arrived.

She only saw glimpses of purple and white and black between the shuffling gaps in the crowd. Nakia was on T'Challa's arm in green and shimmery gold. Queen Mother's large white headdress towering over all of them.

The crowd clapped and cheered, shouting their congratulations and welcomes. Eventually, the crowd broke apart and gave them some space. The entrance doors banged shut and the party officially started.

Barked orders became glowing alerts on their Kimoyo beads as music and talking went up several notces. Ava clumsily went through them, ticking off her checklist of duties until there was a blessed lull and she rested against a column.

That's when she saw **him**. Standing a little behind Shuri who in the middle of talking to Wilson and Rhodes.

Ava stiffened.

She couldn't _think_.

She couldn't _breathe_.

As if in slow motion, he turned his head towards her. Surveying the room like the assassin he was, rather than a normal man out with family and friends– which he also was. And he wasn't covered in blood. And he wasn't screaming. His scars all covered up. Erik looked intimidating enough without it.

He was still in armor, covered from head to toe in black with silver plated armor, underneath a dark grey shirt and black pants. His dreads were up and so was his guard. He looked bored...unhappy. 

His gaze stopped on her.

His dark eyes widened a fraction, lips coming apart, golden fangs glinting in the bright lights of the hall.

It was a miniscule reaction – no one but her near him seemed to notice, but she did. She noticed everything about him. Even the way he composed himself so effortlessly, gauging her emotions to his presence.

So she left.

Fast.

Ava's heart pattered like a frightened, injured bird in a cage. Poking and picking at her insides. She laid a hand on her chest, blunt nails digging in. Knees buckling. She ran into someone, gasped out an apology she wasn't sure they heard, and turned a corner.

Corner after corner. Hall after hall. Down and down the winding stairs into the employees' quarters. The sound of laughter and chatter dimmed the further she got away.

So the sound of his heavy footsteps were unmistakable.

Ava ran faster. So did he. Their heavy, desperate breathing intermingling along with the echoes of their footsteps.

His fingers brushed the folds of her robes. But she was faster, using an old pipe for momentum around the corner. Moving past a blur of lockers and rooms, the sound of rushing water close by and cool air hitting her face. There was one of many old caves underneath the floor of the bathhouse Adisa hadn't wanted to be touched. The employees hung out there often, turning them into little, private lounge rooms.

She ran inside one of them, blue light bathed over the rocks.

Erik grabbed her bicep, her body jerking to a stop by his firm hold. And then he forcibly hauled her back.

She swung on him, free hand curling into a fist to pound against his stupid chest. Again and again. "Let _go_!" She growled, chest heaving as she attempted to twist out of his grip, her feet skidding against the floor which only served in losing her balance. " _Let go of me_!"

Erik only held her tighter, wrestling with her to grab her other hand, eventually trapping both her arms between their chests.

And then he hugged her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. The fight drained from her and she melted into his arms like both knew she would.

"You were gone for four whole months," she murmured into him. "You didn't even say anything."

And she knew he could have. Just one call or visit. But he didn't.

"I'm sorry." He exhaled, breath tickling her skin. His fingers curled tighter into her clothing.

Erik pulled down her robe's collar, kissing the newly exposed skin. He was already hard. Ava moaned, rolling her hips.

It was all the approval he needed, pulling at her belt until it loosened enough that her robes came spilling down to bundle at the hips. Erik palmed her breast, the pads of his fingers rough and calloused, brushing over her hardening nipple. Kicking her legs wider, he cupped his other hand against her pussy, rubbing and flicking his thumb against her clit just the way she loved it.

His mouth captured hers in a greedy kiss. She missed those lips, let him know by biting them but he remained gentle. Soft and indulgent, kissing her out of her senses, until they were forced to break it, panting.

She pushed him back, hands going to the straps around his waist. "We don't have a lot of time."

Erik grinned, fangs gleaming in the dark blue hue of the cave. She tugged his shirt out, unbuttoning his pants, his breath picking up in excitement. He crowded her against the wall, both playfully shoving at each other before getting back to business. Ava slid off her panties and shook them off somewhere, and pulled up the skirts of her robes. Erik got rid of his armor and shirt and tugged down his pants. Bracing an arm around her, he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

Ava shivered at the cold and damp stone wall against her naked back. She'd been waiting for this for months, she was going to let a little discomfort put her off.

Erik squeezed her hips in warning before sliding her down, his tip rubbing over her lips.

"Fuck," he grunted. "This you that wet or the cave?"

Ava snorted, wriggling to the best of her ability in his vice grip. "Don't make me laugh right now, I'm still made at you."

Erik shifted away despite her whining to lock eyes with her. "Oh, you _that_ heated wit' me, huh?" He tried to joke.

"Best believe," she panted, the heat of her rage flickering poorly on her tongue, pooling down between her legs. She dug her fingers harder into his shoulders. "You a real asshole sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do." 

Erik slid her down without warning this time, his dick stretching and filling her deliciously. She wrapped her arms around him, gasping as she arched her back, thighs clenching. Erik hitched her up, pressing kisses down the side of her face, teasing her wetter with shallow thrusts.

One of Ava's hands slid up to the back of his head, snagging into the tie holding his hair up. With some effort she got it off, his locs falling down. She griped a good fistful, knowing how much it always turned him on being rough with him. She tugged, using it and the other hand on his shoulder as leverage to fuck him faster.

Erik groaned loudly, his hold on her faltering for a split second. Ava whimpered as she came down on his dick, hitting that tiny nub inside her.

"Come on, E." Ava begged, grinding against him.

Erik slammed her back against the wall, his arm taking most of the hit, the slight pain shot through her nerves and she bucked against him. 

 _Finally_ , she thought with a sigh, he set an actual pace. Erik laughed in her ear. "Still made at me?" He said, pulling back to watch his dick, coated with their cum, slide into her. He moaned. "You don't sound too mad neither..." 

Ava didn't argue. For now. Erik drew closer again, pounding into her, stopping only to rub against her clit. Erik clutched her thigh and tugged it higher, fucking her at an angle she hadn't need to communicate. Her body began to tremble, moans growing shorter and higher in pitch. 

"That's it," Erik panted. "Come on me, baby... _come on_. Feel so fuckin' good."

Two more deep thrusts and Ava melted around him, fully relying on him to keep her up as she came down. Erik buried his face in her hair, cursing and moaning as walls convulsed around him. "Almost there, baby. _Fuck_."

It's then she realized he was still fucking into her, rhythm becoming more broken and erratic until he came with a groan.

A few moments passed as their breathing quieted and bodies cooled. Erik kneeled down, Ava still around him. 

"I'm not going anywhere for a while," Erik promised her. "And not for that long again."

Letting go of him, she scooted out of his hold and onto the floor in front of him. "Don't say it unless you mean it." She said, tired of their back and forth. "You never mean anything you say." She fixed her robe back up and tugged the bottom down. She scanned the darkness for her panties but they were long gone.

She heard Erik sigh. "I can't quit this job. It's all I got."

"All you've got?" Ava repeated in disbelief, chest tightening. " **Killing** is all you've got?" She looked at him, his expression serious. "Even Barnes has his goats." She stood up, surprising him.

"Ava, just– _chill_. Don't leave like this."

Ava laughed humorlessly. " _I've_ got to work," she turned her back on him storming out, "It's all I've got."

"Ava!"

With a swirl, she looked back at him fixing his clothes with rough, jerky movement. "Except, no!" She continued. "I've also got my parents, my language lessons, the new club that just opened up in Birnin," she panted, heated. "I've got those fighting lessons I'm plannin' on takin', and all those fun events I got up on my Kimoyo, and I have my friends!"

"You do." He nodded. "You right. You got all of that. So why waste ya time on me?"

 _'Because I love you,'_ was on the tip of Ava's tongue. They'd never said it to each other. Maybe they both knew this was doomed from the start. "You're the one who keeps chasing after me," she said instead, voice quivering.

Erik ran a hand over his face, features tight with pain. "Yeah," he muttered in agreement.

"You don't even like your job. There's nothing there for you. It's not who you are. And it's torturing you, and know it and let it." Erik opened his mouth but Ava pushed on. "You never had to tell me. I saw it."

He looked down, knowing she was right. He'd all but told her so these past few years.

"You could just... _stay_. They'd let you. Your cousin would let you. You _are_ a prince–"

"Only by blood, Ava...and only half of it."

"–but nowhere did it say you had to serve in this way," she continued desperately. "I know. I checked."

Erik scowled. He never liked when she brought up his relation to the royal family against him.

Closing the distance between them, Ava took both his hands in hers. "You may not feel like you belong here, but you _do_ have a home here. With me," she tried in a low, gentle voice. "I'm yours."

Erik stared down at her with hooded eyes, through them she could see him fading away. "I don't want you to be mine."

The words struck her. Deep. She let go of him as if burned.

He curled his hands into fists, backing away. "I want to be yours. But I don't deserve for you to be mine. You're better than that," he tried to reason with her. "You're your own. That's what I..." He sighed again, eyes downcast.

Swallowing down her sob, she said the hardest words she'd ever spoken: "I can't keep doing this." She wrapped her arms around her middle, feeling cold. "I– I'm tired. It's like I'm leading a double life."

"I know." 

Ava bit her trembling lip, hard. She won't cry in front of him. She left.

 

* * *

 

"Where have you been!?" Raki demanded. "We have been looking everywhere for you."

_We?_

Ava tensed when she saw Adisa beside her. The boss didn't look angry in the slightest much to her relief, but she never did.

"I, uh–" Ava stumbled over her words nervously.

Raki turned her attention to Adisa. "This is exactly why she shouldn't be in my section today, slacking when the royal family and Lord M'Baku are present."

Adisa waved away her worries, a serene smile on her face. "I trust Ava to do a good job. I haven't had any real complaints about her since working here. And who else would tend to the White Wolf if the rest of the employees refuse."

Ava's mouth dropped open. She didn't think the boss knew about that! With some trepidation, she wondered about what else she knew. Hopefully, it didn't include anything about her and Erik.

"I will make them if I have to," Raki reasoned. "The American is–"

"Could you save your hate for another time," Ava spat back.

In three steps, Raki was looming over her. "I do not hate you, silly girl!" She scowled. "You don't understand, have _no idea_ , the Wakandans in the city you live may turn their nose up at you but the Jabari are so much worse. Do you know how much time and energy I've wasted on keeping the other employees from attacking you!?"

"What?" Ava gasped, turning to Adisa for confirmation who nodded.

"Like it or not..." Raki continued. "You are one only several non-born Wakandans currently living in this country. You are the face of outsiders to many here, you must be strong and maintain a decent image if you want change."

"So, what, you were just showing me tough love?" Ava questioned in surprise.

Raki's scowl deepened. "I said I do not hate you but I don't love you either." She rolled her eyes. "We are co-workers and we are **late**. Now, I will be working closely with the leader of the Dora to make sure things run smoothly and safe. I am putting you in charge."

"Not Cangza?" Ava asked, brow knitting in confusion.

To say Ava was nervous would be a gross understatement as she entered the room, full of Wakandan leaders and royalty. They occupied the largest building in the bathhouse with their numbers, filling up both the indoor and outdoor springs.

Present were the royal family, M'Baku and his wife, Nakia and her father Mwezi, Okoye and four other Dora, T'Challa's closest friend W'Kabi, Barnes, among several other Wakandan and foreign guests. This did not count the other guards and employees making rounds.

Raki and Okoye remained close together, heads bent down over a clipboard of the king's schedule. Whenever the entrance door slid opened with servants carrying trays of food and drink and hot towels Okoye's eyes shot up. It was clear she did not like the steady traffic coming in and out. Neither did the other Doras who were posted in the corners, spears in hand.

"Finally!" Shuri grinned as she gingerly slipped into the indoor hot spring, gesturing to T'Challa next to her. "I see you are wearing those old, tired sandals in an _appropriate_ place brother."

M'Baku laughed boisterously across from T'Challa and Nakia, sloshing the water as his entire upper body shook. His own wife, Tamu, a dark skinned beauty with a gold top and curls in an updo laughed along.

The River Tribe Elder, Mwezi, frowned down at his own sandals. "Eh!? I do not see anything wrong with these."

T'Challa looked smugly at Shuri who only smirked as if to say "see?" The two continued having their own silent back and forth while Ramonda was mouthing for them to behave.

"Of course you don't father," Nakia said over the rim of her drink, eyes gleaming.

 " _Ooh_ ," Shuri crowed.

Nakia and T'Challa shared a kiss in which after he was beaming so large everyone couldn't help but laugh. T'Challa didn't mind, going back in for a longer kiss while ignoring his sister's loud gaging. It was cute, Ava thought.

About an hour passed and Ava's worry about floundering or saying the wrong thing dissipated.

Erik sauntered in, looking over the preceding with half hooded eyes.

The group's chatter died down.

Shuri was the first to speak, throwing up 'W' signs. "Waddup, cuz!?"

T'Challa stood up, the shock clear on his face. It turned to joy. "N'Jadaka..." 

Ava's heart sped up, realizing Erik hadn't put back on his armor after they'd parted ways in the hall. His black robe was partially open, showing off the keloids on his torso. Some of the guests looked away in disgust, not because of the scars she knew, but what they and Erik stood for. An insult to their people and rituals.

Never had she felt so alien about where she came from since arriving in Wakanda. She knew it was so much more painful for him.

"Why don't you join us?" T'Challa looked hopeful, getting out of the spring.

Erik waved him off, eyes hard. "Nah...was just passin' through." 

The awkward silence stretched.

"Congratulations." Erik directed, mostly at Nakia. He turned to leave–

"You are killing your cousin and Nakia's celebration with your melancholy and forced isolation," M'Baku bellowed in a serious tone, removing the arm he had around his wife. "If not on their behalf, then on mine... **sit**."

Erik scoffed and turned his back, making his way out the door.

The look on T'Challa's face broke her heart. While Ava understood Erik's pain and betrayal towards his family, their persistence with him should show they really did care about him.

M'Baku slipped out of the spring with more fluidity and grace than Ava had expected from such a large man. He quickly crept up on Erik but going by the way he tensed, he'd already heard someone behind him.

What he _didn't_ foresee was the bear hug M'Baku wrapped tightly around his waist. With a mighty roar M'Baku yelled " **INCOMING** " and barreled across the floor with a struggling Erik, _throwing_ them into the outdoor spring. Everyone cried out, jumping up and making a slippery run for it as water splashed everywhere.

With bated breath, everyone stilled. Seconds later M'Baku and Erik shot up from under the water a feet apart. M'Baku with his fists braced on his hips, grinning madly. Erik half crouched in an offensive position, his locs shrouding his face, teeth bared.

"As long as you are in Jabariland you will enjoy all it has to offer and like it," M'Baku declared.

Erik looked **furious**.

Ava snorted and then burst into laughter, startling everyone. They stared between her and Erik as if he would order one of the Doras to behead her right this second. Or do it himself. She clamped a hand over her mouth with a loud _slap_ , wincing. She hadn't meant to but it served him right for being an asshole to her earlier.

"How rude!" one of the Wakandans who'd turned away from Erik not even minutes before sneered at her. "Someone remove this girl." He turned to Raki who appeared just as shocked.

"Leave her alone," Erik said, voice hoarse and face dark. 

The Wakandan looked scathingly at Erik. "This– this person–”

Erik took a step forward and Ava was sure there would be a full brawl, she'd be fired and deported and T'Challa would maybe stop being so understanding and patient with Erik.

"Food is here!" Shuri shouted, pulling herself out of the tub and accepting a towel from one of the workers. "I'm starving." She groaned.

The table connected to the wall was quickly piling with steaming curry, beans, jollof rice, fufu, an assortment of the juiciest, fattest mangoes and plantains. Wine and juice.

Queen Ramonda gave Ava a curious glance as she passed by with Shuri. She scuttled out before Raki could reprimand her, telling a nearby worker she was fetching more towels.

She didn't know why Cangza was here, but he was talking to a white man who was in the room you were working. She hadn't even noticed he slipped out. 

"How's it going in there so far?" Cangza asked.

"A mess?" She summed up with a sigh.

Cangza looked worried. He pulled her aside. "Why? What happened?"

"Just...family drama. They should be calmed down by now, they've just brought the food in."

"Good." He smiled, visibly relaxing. "What about you? Are _you_ okay? They treating you right?"

Ava chewed on her bottom lip, looking down. Erik's rejection bubbling back up. "I'll be fine." She didn't sound convinced.

"Hey." Tugging her closer, until their chests eere flushed together, Cangza dragged her deeper into the hall. "Don't let their looks or words get to you." He looked around, making sure it was empty before he pressed a firm kiss to her lips.

Ava pushed out of his arms, eyes wide, fingers skimming over her mouth. Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Cangza was undeterred. "I'll win you one way or another.

"I should be heading back now." She whispered, unable to say anything else.

She felt like a fool. She should have put a stop to his advances the minute he made them. But she was hurting over Erik's constant indecision and oftentimes enigmatic behavior. They never saw each other outside of the bathhouse, never saw each other besides in the middle of the night or darkness of morning. They never discussed comitmment or what they were beyond being secret lovers.

Still, she loved him, even if she never told him. And she knew he loved her. As she headed back to the room she couldn't muster up even half the passion towards Cangza's kiss.

"Worst Christmas ever," she muttered under her breath, looking out the window at the thick snow and clear blue sky.

Entering the room, she was glad to see that everyone was indeed eating instead of fighting. Erik was still there, over by the food table talking to Shuri. He looked up at Ava for a split second.

"You are American, correct?" Shuri asked, not unkindly. "I did not want to ask any of the stuffy old foreigners here...is it true when you put the, uh, gingerbread men in the oven they make a little screaming sound like a balloon losing its air if you add a special ingredient?"

Ava frowned. "No. Who told you–” she looked up at Erik, glaring. Shuri followed her line of sight. 

"Liar!" Shuri called him out.

"Shuri," Rhodes said. "Mind if I speak to you for a minute?"

She crossed her arms. "If it is about business then I am going to have to say no. I've already declined any offers of sharing _my_ schematics or anything I designed for  _my_ country's stolen Vibranium. I am sure my brother and the council will tell you the same." She nodded to T'Challa who was back in the tub with Nakia drinks in hand.

Rhodes tried and failed to come up with a response to move Shuri when three events happened in quick succession.

1\. T'Challa took a sip of his drink, dropping it into the water and doubling over, gasping.

2\. One of the workers who'd been kneeling beside him with a tray dropped it, slipping something small and sharp from his robe, stabbing the king in the back.

3\. Okoye crying out, charging forward with spear in hand to impale the man, blade going clean through. His blood colored the water.

"T'Challa!" Nakia cried, wrapping over his bent body defensively as the rest of the Dora sprung into action. Ramonda was whisked into a corner, the other Dora forcibly removing others from the tub to provide a barrier around their king.

"No one leaves this place!" Okoye commanded, voice hard and terrifying.

Raki tapped her kimoyo beads, bringing up a holovid of Adisa. "The king has been attacked. Shut the bathhouse down! No one in or out. I repeat, no one in or out."


End file.
